Faster than Angels Fly
by E. Limberg
Summary: Stella and Mac quickly get involved in a relationship, but a case they work on might keep them apart.  Character deaths.  StellaMac.  Song by Big and Rich used.
1. Quick Decisions

**Faster Than Angels Fly**

**Chapter 1: Quick Decisions**

"_A modern day Romeo and Juliet_

_American tragedy_

_Low rent, high-rise lovers who met at the end of_

_Coronado Street_

_Crucifix made in California gold_

_Two worlds bound to collide_

_Heaven can't help you if you go_

_Fast than angels fly"_

Mac closes his locker, turning around to find Stella pulling a sweater on. "The blue one looked fine; why are you dirtying another shirt?" he teases.

She turns around to face him, pulling the shirt down quickly, "You're not the one doing the laundry."

"Have a date tonight?"

"No."

"Expecting company?"

"No."

"Meeting a friend?"

"No."

"Then I give up."

"What were you trying to do?" Stella pulls her suit jacket on over her red sweater.

"Guess what you are doing tonight."

"Nothing."

He moves next to her, "Have you been on any dates since the attack?"

"One."

"How'd it go?"

"Guy tried to get me in bed after dinner; it ended before he succeeded."

"But you were ready to move on?"

"Yes."

"Someone's unusually untalkative tonight. You've answered almost everything with one word."

Her green eyes watch as he moves closer, backing her against her locker. "Have you been drinking, Mac?"

"No."

"What are you doing then?"

His lips meet hers, and once he knows she isn't going to fight him off, he deepens it. Finally he pulls back to let her breathe, resting their foreheads together. He finds his hands have made their way to her waist and hers are around his neck. "This shirt looks good on you too."

Stella kisses him again, giving his tongue entrance. Her fingers slide over his shoulders to the buttons on his shirt. They pull apart, breathing heavily. She looks at his half naked chest. "Where'd all these come from?" she feels his scars.

"I'll tell you later. I think we need to take this elsewhere."

"My place is closer," she offers.

Mac buttons his shirt back up and gives her a short kiss. "Let's go then."

**Angels**

They're kissing as soon as the elevator doors close. She fumbles with the lock on her door while he kisses down her neck. The moment they get inside, he pins her against the door. She wraps her arms around him, fingers tangling in his short hair.

Mac's hands make their way to the hem of her shirt, slipping underneath to draw circles on her warm skin. Soon he is pulling the sweater over her head, tossing it to the floor.

She unbuttons his shirt while guiding him to her bedroom. Once she has taken it off, she slips her heels off as he does the same with his shoes, straining to keep their lips connected. Before he knows what she is doing, his pants are sliding down his legs. Trying to step out of them, he falls backward onto her bed, bringing her with him.

Stella fights to stay on top, but he overpowers her, flipping her onto her back. He helps her remove her pants, then gets them under the covers. As they continue on, fully aware of what they are doing and what this could do to their friendship, neither one of them wants to address the consequences.

**A/N: Sorry I haved posted anything in so long. I've been really busy with band and homework the past couple weeks. Hopefully it gets a little easier. Luckily band is almost over; two or three weeks left. Let's see... don't like the guy that's like stalking Stella. He's a bit strange and definitely up to something. I read somewhere that he's involved in the whole 333 thing with Mac; they were friends when they were little and he's getting revenge on Mac because his older brother was beaten by some guy and there was a gun next to Mac, but he didn't do anything about it. Anyway, in the interview I read with Melina, it said it's a dangerous relationship, not only for Stella. But supposedly this whole thing is over in seven more episodes. And someone (probably the 333 stalker/Drew) sends her a box, which she thinks is a bomb, and she gets all freaked out about it; it turns out to be puzzle pieces or something. I have to finish writing my dumb persuasive essay. I think I only have three paragraphs left to write. I'll try to update again this week for you guys; I have Wednesday off of school, so that might be when I do so. And just so you know, this is a very, very sad story. Please review.**


	2. Thoughts Afterwards

**Chapter 2: Thoughts Afterward**

"_Well they burn the candle at both ends_

_As they danced into the flame_

_Making love and making plans_

_Driving Mother Mary insane_

_Strong as the beads of a rosary_

_Never too young to die_

_Some souls only know one speed_

_Faster than angles fly"_

Stella tries to roll over but something is blocking her. Slowly she opens her eyes, immediately discovering the barrier; someone is in her way. To identify the man, she lifts her head up and looks at his face. _Why is Mac in my bed? _she thinks to herself, trying to get out from under the sheet. A rush of cold air hits her when the sheet is off her, and she looks down at herself. _Where the hell are my clothes and why aren't they on me?_

When she looks over at Mac, she practically screams; he too is naked. Although she had loved the man since she met him and fantasized about waking up next to him, she is shocked at the situation. She unwraps his arms from around her middle and dresses in a pair of pajamas she gets from her drawer.

It being only six in the morning, she sees no need to wake him and goes to the kitchen to make some coffee and think. After taking a big sip of coffee, she rests her head in her hands and sighs.

"Is everything alright?" Mac asks, sitting next to her.

"Did we use protection?" she whispers, barely able to talk about it. "It's not that I'm afraid of getting some disease because I'm sure you're fine. I just can't be…"

"Yes," he takes her hand. "I knew you wouldn't have been taking your birth control if you had any so I made sure I did to keep you safe."

"Thanks." They sit in silence for a few moments, not daring to look at one another. "So… are we just going to forget this ever happened?" Stella breaks the silence, as always.

"I don't want to," he says quietly. "I've never cared about anyone like I care about you. Since Claire passed away, at least." She remains quiet, staring into her mug. "Would you like to go to dinner with me this evening?"

"Aren't you supposed to date someone before you sleep with them?"

"Yes."

"I'm sure a relationship would have worked between us if we had done it right, but I don't know about it working now since we slept together."

"We won't know unless we give it a try."

"Do you love me, Mac?"

He hesitates, "Do you love me?"

"Yes," she says without thinking about it.

"I will always love you, Stella."

"Then I will have dinner with you tonight."

Mac smiles about to speak, but his cell phone interrupts. "Taylor."

"We've got a scene. And lots of bullets. Only three victims though," Flack says.

"Only three?"

"You'd be surprised if you were looking at what I'm looking at."

"I'll call Stella; we'll meet you there in forty-five minutes. And call Hawkes, would you?" he hangs up.

"A triple?"

"Yep. Apparently there are also many bullets."

"And I suppose I get to analyze them all?"

"Yes."

"I guess sleeping with the boss doesn't keep you from getting the sucky jobs after all," Stella pretends to pout as she heads to the bathroom for a shower.

He follows her, "I kind of need to use your shower too."

"You're going to wear the same clothes? I think they'll know something is up if you do."

"We'll stop by the office; I've got a spare set there. And you can get your car."

"And you think you're getting in with me?" she turns to ask in the bathroom before she strips.

"If you let me, maybe I'll talk to the boss, and he'll give you a better job next time."

**A/N: So Mac made it okay after all. I didn't have school today; it was career exploration day. So I took the PSAT. And Friday I went to a forensic lab. But I couldn't really do anything except a tour since you can't help them process evidence. And one of the guys gave us a presentation on what you do and what you need to take in college/high school to get a job. I still have band tonight though. I don't know why he can't let us leave at like eight or eight-thirty instead of nine because you can't see anything really past seven-thirty. But we're going in at eight-thirty and we have to help those who don't have their music checked off yet. That's not me. Okay, so if you go on YouTube, there's a video preview of tonight's show and it shows Mac and some other guy singing; and Stella's there. The way she is looking at Mac, there's got to be something going on between them. I can't wait. I'll probably update this Saturday sometime. Please continue reviewing; I love to hear what you've got to say. Thanks. And yes, you should be worried about the character deaths, but I can't tell you who dies.**


	3. A Date

**Chapter 3: A Date**

"_Ghost haunted barrio in Hollywood_

_Graffiti stained wailing wall_

_Dead-end street gang up to no good_

_Out to make a retribution call_

_Sweet innocence caught in crossfire's fate_

_Too late to draw the line_

_Bullets can blow your dreams away_

_Faster than angels fly"_

Stella looks up from her microscope when he walks in. Mac walks around the table to look at the computer running striations through a database. "Anything for us?"

"Bullets all came from the same caliber weapon, but not all the same gun. I've got three different striation patterns amongst the bullets; they're running through IBIS now to see if we can identify the guns."

"Good work," he places a hand on her shoulder. "We still on for dinner?"

"I guess."

He looks at his watch. "I'll pick you up between seven and seven-thirty."

"Okay. How fancily should I dress?"

"A skirt is sufficient, unless you want to wear a formal dress."

"Is that what you're wearing?" she points to his outfit.

"No, I'm going home to change shirts, maybe get a tie, before I pick you up."

"No tie."

"Why not?"

"Your ties never match what you're wearing."

**Angels**

Promptly at seven Mac knocks on her door. "Stella… you look… stunning," he hands her a bouquet of flowers.

"Thanks, Mac. Let me put these in water and get earrings on, then we can go." She turns to go down the hall.

"No kiss?"

"Maybe later," Stella flashes him a smile.

He waits patiently by the door for her to finish getting ready. "Finally," he teases as she comes back.

"I was going to say I like your shirt but with that attitude, you can forget it."

"It matches your eyes. Except your eyes are almost always shining. And it matches your sweater too."

"What happened to your tie?"

"Couldn't fine one that looked good."

She kisses his lips, breaking apart when he tries to deepen it. "Let's go."

"So demanding," he mumbles to himself.

"I heard that."

**Angels**

"I should probably get going," Mac says between kisses.

"You don't have to go," she tightens her arms around him. "I promise I won't wake up tomorrow and wonder why my boss is in my bed naked."

He laughs, giving her one last kiss. "It's tempting, but I really need to go home."

"Then I'll come with you. Just let me get a couple things."

"No," he grabs her wrist to stop her as she turns around. "It'll take you an hour to pack everything you need. It's easier for me to just stay here."

"So you're staying?" Stella asks hopefully.

"On one condition: you can't be mad at me if you wake up tomorrow morning and I'm not here."

"Okay."

"Then I guess I'm staying."

She wastes no time, immediately pulling his shirt off before unbuckling his belt. Once he's down to his boxers, she lets him undress her. Making out again, they manage to get to her bedroom safely. "Ow," she says as she falls back onto the bed.

"Are you alright?" he asks worriedly.

"Just a little sore from last night."

**A/N: So next chapter is when it gets bad. But no one dies until the chapter after that. And you still don't know who it is. Let's see... you might have an idea after I update Tuesday or Wednesday. But you probably won't know for sure until next weekend. I don't think there's really anything new with me. Our football team lost the game Friday so we're eight and one. Don't know if we're in the playoffs yet. Depends on the game Friday. My dad thinks we'll lose. And we probably won't get too far if we do make it because, I hate to say it because the band director told us not to, our football is only doing this good because we're in a bad conference and all the other teams are bad too. But I suppose we could win if we played the same people as last year. But we were killed Friday night. And apparently someone, don't know if it was a parent or a player, yelled at one of our field commanders because we were trying to get the crowd to do the wave and they were losing. But it wasn't like it was the end of the game where they were down by twenty-eight. We were only down by fourteen then. We were just trying to cheer them on. This week is home though. Then we have states next weekend. So I get to miss dance two weeks in a row. My dance teacher is having problems counting my songs though; she keeps asking me to help because she thinks I'm good at counting music since I'm in band. I figured out the problem though but I can't figure out how to count the beginning of one Rascal Flatts song. I've got to go do some writing for you guys. The story I'm writing now is about Stella getting stalked; it's kind of long. And it has nothing to do with that Drew guy; I started it before the season began. Please continue to review.**


	4. The Bullet's Path

**Chapter 4: The Bullet's Path**

"_Well they burn the candle at both ends_

_As they danced into the flame_

_Making love and making plans_

_Driving Mother Mary insane_

_Strong as the beads of a rosary_

_Never too young to die_

_Some souls only know one speed_

_Faster than angels fly"_

"Mac," Stella calls, jogging to catch up to him. "We've got a name connected to one of the guns."

He takes the printout from her and scans it. "Let's give him a visit. Grab Flack."

"Backup?"

"Couple officers will do."

"A couple? It was his gun used to kill two of the three people, plus numerous other bullets were found," she informs him.

"We'll be fine. If you don't feel safe, stay here."

"No, I won't let you go alone."

**Angels**

"NYPD. Open up," Mac knocks on the apartment door.

"He's not home. I saw him leave about an hour ago," a neighbor tells them.

"Thanks." She looks at her boss. "I can have Danny GPS his cell phone."

"Do it."

She calls as they head to the cars and in five minutes has the suspect's location. After giving Mac the address, she says, "Danny said it looked like an old warehouse. Maybe he's killing again; it's not to far from our other scene."

Forty minutes later they pull up outside the warehouse. "Let's split up," he says. "Flack and the officers, go around back. Stella and I will enter here."

After the others have left, she whispers, "I don't have a good feeling about this."

He kisses her, hand lingering on her cheek, "We'll be all right. Don't worry."

They pull their guns out as they approach the building. Slowly he opens the door, peering around the inside. Voices can be heard from within, but they are not able to see anyone because of the boxes stacked high as far as they can see.

"Keep close. Stay behind me," he whispers, silently creeping inside.

"And let you take all the bullets? I don't think so," she follows.

He turns to face her, "If it should come to shooting, yes, let me take the bullets. You hide."

"What kind of partner would I be then?"

"I don't care. I'm the boss; follow my orders." Quiet again, the pair continues on, going deeper into the maze of boxes. Finally they get to the center where the men are, keeping out of sight while they formulate a plan. "We need to surround them, and we need Flack and the others or it won't work."

"Let me go around and find them."

"No, we just have to work with what we have and hope they realize what we're doing and help."

Stella is about to reply but her phone starts ringing. She quickly turns it off.

"Do you hear that? Someone's phone was ringing," their suspect says.

"Not mine," another man replies.

"Wasn't my phone."

"Someone else is in here. Let's split up."

Mac and Stella stand still against a wall of boxes, barely daring to breathe. One of the men comes their direction, raising a gun. Before he can get them, Mac steps out, "NYPD. Put the gun down."

The man runs the opposite direction, and Mac follows him, Stella following him. She raises her gun and takes aim. The bullet flies through the air at its target, but Mac steps in its path. It hits him in the back around his right shoulder, bringing him down.

"Mac," she yells, running to him, determined not to let him die. If she causes his death, she could never, ever forgive herself.

**A/N: Poor Mac. Poor Stella for shooting him. Sorry I haven't updated. I've been lazy and haven't felt like updating all week. Hopefully I can get the next chapter up Wednesday then probably the second to last next Sunday. Our football team made the playoffs, which is good, but I'm sick of going to football games. Apparently it's the first time ever our team has made it to the playoff. We've always sucked for as long as I can remember. And Friday is states for us. Tomorrow we have auditions for our concert bands and chairs. Hopefully I make Symphonic Band, which is the second highest. I don't know that I want to be in the highest one yet. And I hope that the girl who sat next to me last year isn't near me again. I'm still lost on how she did better than me because she's really bad. And she didn't even play the second half of the song which he said we had to play to get first flute part. So... I can't wait until the episode Wednesday. There's got to be some good moments between Mac and Stella with this zombie case. I still don't like that Drew guy; she obviously doesn't like him so he needs to leave her alone. And Mac shouldn't have told her to go out with this guy. But we learned that Mac isn't going to be the one to approach Stella about a relationship between them since Peyton's the one who persued him. Come on, Stella, you know you love him. I still have homework to do. And writing. I fell asleep last night and woke up with my notebook next to me. I'll shut up now.**


	5. In the Heart

**Chapter 5: In the Heart**

"_They were still holding hands_

_When all hell broke lose_

_They both left this world_

_With more than most true lovers do"_

"Mac," she repeats, dropping to her knees next to his body. "I can't lose you."

His eyes open, "What happened?"

"You were hit by a bullet in the shoulder."

"I'll be fine. You go get the bastard that did this to me," he reaches out to touch her tear-stained cheek.

"It was me, Mac. I shot you. I was aiming for the guy in front of you; it would have hit him if you hadn't moved over," Stella painfully admits. "I… I killed you."

"Hey, don't cry. I'm still here; you didn't kill me. I'll be fine if we get an ambulance here."

"I'm not leaving you."

"You don't have to."

"Let's sit you up," she helps him into a sitting position and leans him against the boxes. "Mac, this isn't looking too good."

"What do you expect, Stel? It's a bullet wound."

"Maybe we should head to the car. The others might be out there waiting for us."

"Okay," Mac concedes, standing up with her help. She puts his arm around her shoulders, and they begin to look for the exit.

After wandering around for five minutes, completely lost, she says, "I wonder what's in all these boxes.

"Maybe you'll get to find out after I get to the hospital."

"You're not getting rid of me that easily," she smiles.

Mac winces, "Can we stop for a few moments?"

"Sure." As they rest, her phone rings again. "Bonasera."

"Where are you guys?" Flack asks.

"Lost in the building."

"Well are you okay?"

"Mac's been shot in the shoulder. I'm fine."

"I'll call the paramedics. We're outside waiting for the other two to come out; one escaped."

"See you in a few minutes hopefully." She takes his arm again, and they keep moving, figuring they'd find an exit soon.

He suddenly pulls her back around a corner, "There's someone just over there."

"But the door is right past him."

"Stay behind me," he instructs, leading them into the guy's view.

Stella can't see around Mac, therefore she has no idea what is going on. A gun fires, and Mac falls to the ground again. She raises her own gun and empties her magazine, five bullets entering the suspect's body.

Then she bends down to examine Mac, "Stay with me, Mac. Please don't go." Tears flood out of her eyes as she finds the bullet hit his heart.

"I'm… not leaving… you," he whispers, reaching out to touch her body. "Don't… worry about… me."

"No, I can't. You mean the world to me." Her hands hold his head in her lap, blood staining his face.

"I'm fine," his eyes flutter closes, staying this way for seconds, making her think he is dead.

"Please, Mac, don't leave me alone," she pleads.

"I… love you… Stella," His hand touches her cheek.

She leans down to kiss him, "I love you too, Mac. Just hang in there until help comes."

"Stella," Mac whispers, taking one last breath. His eyes close for good, and his body goes limp.

"No. No, it's all my fault. I'm so sorry, Mac. I love you." She holds his body close to her as she cries. Flack must pry her away from his body when the paramedics arrive.

**A/N: Poor Stella. Poor Mac. And it gets even sadder, if possible. The last chapter is like less than three hundred words and full of nothing. I had nothing to do so I decided I should update. Hopefully I get this story finished by this time next week. So the Drew guy in back next week... at least I think I saw him. But the stupid CBS player thing isn't working right so I can't find the preview. Last night's episode was alright, nothing special. So hopefully more Mac and Stella stuff happens around Thanksgiving when she gets the mysterious box after testifying in a mob case. She thinks it's a bomb, but it just puzzle pieces. Bloody puzzle pieces apparently that probably have something to do with Mac's stalker. Who is probably Stella's stalker, Drew. Except, if it has to do with the past and Mac not stopping Drew's brother from being killed, it doesn't make sense. Drew is supposedly about ten years older than Stella and Mac is probably ten years older. So that makes it twenty years between them; and this thing happened when Mac was like thirteen or something, so Drew wouldn't even be born. Maybe the writers didn't think about it. Maybe we won't even get an episode since they apparently went on strike. That's enought about that. What else happened... we got a one at states, which is good. But we lost the football game. And people in the student section were throwing things at their own band as we lined up to go on. I'm going to shut up now. Please review.**


	6. Can't Go On

**Chapter 6: Can't Go On**

"_They burn the candle at both ends_

_As they danced into the flame_

_Making love and making plans_

_Driving Mother Mary insane_

_Strong as the beads of a rosary_

_Never too young to die_

_Some souls only know one speed_

_Faster than angels fly"_

"Stella, I'm sorry for you loss," the police chief begins. "There's something we need to discuss. A bullet from your gun was found in his body. Can you explain how that happened?"

"We were behind a wall of boxes near our suspect when my cell phone rang. They knew someone was watching them and started to search for us. One came our way; Mac stepped out and told him to freeze and put the gun down. He ran, Mac followed him, and I followed them. I had a clear shot at the guy and fired. At the last second, Mac walked into the bullet's path."

"And the other bullet?"

"We were on our way out. I was behind him and didn't see much. We knew the guy was guarding the door; he shot, and it hit Mac in the chest."

"You killed the other guy. Why did you use five bullets?"

Stella takes some time to think back. "I… shot until he was down; he had injured my partner."

The chief sighs, "You are suspended, Detective. Three weeks without pay. Take this time to get over his death. When you return, you shall be supervisor. Danny will take your place for now."

"Get over it? He was my best friend. I loved Mac."

"Deal with his death so you can come back to work."

Tears threaten to fall; he didn't understand that she couldn't just forget her best friend. And then there was the issue of her feeling responsible for killing him. Without another word, she leaves.

**Angels**

"I wasn't expecting to see you around here for a few days, Stella. What can I do for you?" Sid asks as she enters the morgue.

"I need to see his body," she requests.

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea, Stel. It's just awful to… see him like that."

"I was with Mac when he died; I held him. I can handle it."

He hesitantly goes to the body freezers and opens one. "Here."

"Can you give me a few minutes?"

"Anything. Just tell me when you're done."

Stella walks slowly to the sheet covered body. Timidly she pulls the sheet back to show his upper body. "I don't know what to say, Mac. It's not the same without you."

Her soft hand touches the bullet wound on his chest, skin cold beneath her ungloved fingertips. "I miss you so much, Mac. And I don't think I can go on without you here to help me."

She moves her hand to his face, "I know it's not my fault you're dead; you'd probably be alive if that SOB hadn't shot you in the heart. But I can't help it; I still feel like part of it is my fault. It's awful living with this guilt of killing you. I'm so sorry for everything, Mac. You didn't deserve to die."

Looking around the room, she finds a scalpel. After retrieving it, she returns to his side. "I'm sorry it came to this, but I have no reason to live any more without you here. Maybe I'll see you in Heaven if it exists. Just remember that I'll love you not matter what."

Taking his hand in hers and the scalpel in the other, she takes a deep breath. Then she plunges the scalpel into her heart, bleeding to death. When they are found, their hands are still joined.

**A/N: So very sad. And last chapter is like nothing so I won't blame you if you don't read it. I'll hopefully post that tomorrow or Tuesday. I would have updated earlier but my dumb computer got another virus. Okay, so I still don't like Drew. But... he likes the Cubs, which could indicate he grew up in Chicago, which means he could know Mac and be the 333 stalker. He's listed for this episode, but I can't find anything about the one after that. But it says that one CSIs like is in danger. Mac's? Stella's because Mac left to follow the stalker, who actually stayed in NY and is going to kill someone Mac loves because he is blaiming Mac for the death of someone he loved? Is it Drew? So many questions. I can't wait to find out. Let's see... I really need to finish my one story. I only have one chapter left to write but I don't know what to have happen in the end. Then I have to get it typed. Anyway... I should go. Please review and tell how awful I am.**


	7. The Funeral

**Chapter 7: The Funeral**

"_Strong as the beads of a rosary_

_Never too young to die_

_Some souls only know one speed_

_Faster than angels fly"_

Most of the people at their funeral were from work, as both had dedicated their lives to solving crime. Mac was on one side, dressed in his Marines uniform, police uniform resting off to the side. Stella had written in her will that she was not to be buried in her police uniform; she was in a simple black dress and diamond necklace, uniform also tucked beside her body.

Lindsay cries on Danny's shoulder during the ceremony, whispering, "How could she do that?" over and over to herself. The men all looked as though they were about to cry, some letting a tear leak on accident.

At the cemetery, only the team is there to bury them. Mac is put beside Stella, his wife's body having never been found. They share a headstone, which reads:

Mac Taylor Stella Bonasera

November 1, 1960- April 23, 1971-

August 29, 2007 August 30, 2007

Beloved husband, partner, Beloved partner and

and friend friend

We shall miss you both

After the coffins have been buried, they leave flowers by the headstone. They stand there silently, each one talking to their lost friends. Without a word, the small group leaves, never forgetting Mac and Stella.

**A/N: So their headstone thing didn't turn out right. Oh well. I hope everyone had a good Thanksgiving. Mine was alright. I got wisdom teeth out yesterday though; not so fun. I'm trying to eat marshmallows right now and it's not working to well 'cause they're all stuck together. And I have like five spots where the dentist poked me in the arm with IV needle, trying to get it to go in, and another five in my hand. Hm... oh, there's this secret santa type thing where you write stories for one another. If anyone's interested, please email me and I'll send you the link so you can join. Which reminds me, I haven't joined yet this year. I still have a chemistry project to do for Tuesday. I hate school. I think that's all I wanted to tell you guys. Oh, I don't think Stella's the one that's kidnapped anymore. I think it's Mac. My next story will hopefully be up shortly. Stella has the chicken pox and Mac takes care of her. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
